Fandom
Fandom Logan's Run Organization Of Fans 1976-1980 The original Logan's Run club was the Logan's Run Organization Of Fans(LROOF) and was based in California. Membership included a newsletter called "The Circuit" a membership card, and a pen. The pen is shown above. This club dissolved in 1980 leaving a bunch of membership unfulfilled. On a few occasions (about once a year) they included a little wallet sized picture along with the regular issues. Their newsletter had some fan fiction at first, and a column by William F. Nolan. Each issue was about 19 to 25 pages. The president of the club was Fay Metze (who later married and became Fay Popejoy) and the editor of the fanzine was Lisa Jardon. Two of the true movers and shakers in Logan Fandom! Hats off to you for producing such a nifty newsletter! Fay was even Tuckerized in Nolan's second book Logan's World on page 13 as the name of a drug Eztem-F! (How come no one form Sandman Senttinel was ever Tuckerized?) The formation of LROOF is a series of 15 letters between the club president and the MGM Publicity Department. These letters cover the early formation of the club From May 19 1976 to December of 1976 when the second issue of The Circuit emerged. Vol. 1 No. 1 500 copies were printed this was copy # 474. From the Editor/From the President M-G-M Production notes (Part 1) Logan's Run Logan's Run Trivial Quiz Questianare Defender of Men by R. MacNeil (Part I) Things To Come Report on the Hollywood premier Arcade (advertisement section) Vol. 1 No. 2 500 copies were printed This was # 461 From the Editor/From the President Short Circuits (letters) Defender of Men by R. MacNeil (Part II) William F. Nolan Circuit article Sep 16 1976 Page 1, Page 2 Logan's Run: a 13-year Saga by William F. Nolan Logan's Run Word Search Logan and Jessica Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part I) Includes the deleted opening sequence. Answers to the Trivial Quiz Now News Arcade (advertisement section) William F. Nolan Circuit Oscar Note Vol.1 No. 3 There were 750 copies printed. This one was #494. From the Editor/From the President Word for Word Defender of Men by R. MacNeil (conclusion) Logan's Run Word Search Answers Running with Logan by William F. Nolan (Action Report #1) Jan 30, 1977 Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 A L.R.O.F. Montague by L. Morton Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part II) Late Report form Willaim F. Nolan on the Set of the LOGAN'S RUN Television Show, Feb 26, 1977 Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4 Arcade Vol. 1 No.4 Hey! A photo cover! And of Jessica too! Mentions that it is authorized by MGM According to the editorial the club was almost at the 700 member mark! There were 750 copies printed. Mr. Nolan gives us an update on the TV series (CBS buys the pilot), Logan's World, and the possibility of a second movie. From the Editor/From the President Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part III) Movie Montage (art) by L. Morton Fantastic Cinema for 1977 by Renee Ford The "new" Logan and Jessica (photo) Arcade Vol. 2 No. 1 600 copies printed this issue is #429. Mr. Nolan reacts favorably to seeing the Logan's Run pilot. and talks of hopes for a Logan's World movie. From the Editor/From the President Photos of Gregory Harrison, Randy Powell, and Heather Menzies at Starcon 77 Color pictures B&W Pictures More color pictures (not used) Logan's Run television show synopses Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part IV) Report on Starcon by Maggie Evans Arcade Vol 2. No. 2 700 copies of this issue were printed. Mr. Nolan talks of the Logan series of being dead and how it died. Star Wars articles vanish at reader requests. From the Editor/From the president Ankh by Eric Popejoy ( a computer asci text art pic) Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part V) Lifeclock flashes to Jessica leading Logan to arcade to be killed. Our Christmas Gift to YOU (A walet sized picture of Jessica and Logan being comfronted by Box. Portrait of Greg Harroson (photo) Running with Logan by William F. Nolan Logan shot down with a ratings gun at CBS, Logan runs again in Logan's World! Arcade (items for sale on various pages) Vol. 2 No. 3 (also known as issue #7) Editor blasts Project UFO and of all things, Quark and them laments that Logan's Run will never rerun and no one will ever see Stargate or Turnabout. President gets married and becomes Fay Popejoy! Congrats! From the Editor Photo of Logan and Jessica (from the TV series) Letter from Nolan about the Thunder Gods Page 1, Page 2 The Thunder Gods an original "Logan's Run" television show outline by William F. Nolan and Dennis Etchison (Action report 5?) Francis and the Central Computer (as programed by Eric Popejoy) Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part IV) From the President Vol. 2 No.4 The cover looses the nifty logo. The inside mentions this is issue #8 This issue was a few months late. The majority of club members came up for renewal with this issue. Mr. Nolan talks about the final three episodes of the TV series and talks a bit about Mr. Gerold's discouraging comments in Starlog. From the Editor/From the President Photo of the first Runner form Logan's Run Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part VII) Running With Logan Action Report #5 by William F. Nolan Photo Caption Contest Notice about Renewals Photo of Francis and Logan from the television series Death Run by Jean Grahm (Part I) Vol. 3 No. 1 William Nolan talks about why after a few months after the premier he actually liked the film. The novelization gets to the point where Doc turns off the Anodyne. Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh Photo of Rem Death Run by Jean Grahm (Part II) Photo of Starbuck Battlestar Galactica Review by Maggie Evans Arcade Vol. 3 No. 2 Well it was all downhill when Battlestar Galactica and Star trek started appearing in a Logan's Run newsletter! 600 copies printed mine was #344 Death Run by Jean Graham (Part III) Photo of Logan and Doc Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part IX) Love Shop sequence Star Trek the Motion Picture by Margret White Photo of the Star Trek Cast A Logan's Run Christmas Carol by Jeremy Evans Desiderata (Logan's Run-style) by Carl Nicastro Our Christmas gift to members Miscellaneous Notes Arcade Volume 3 No. 3 The novelization covers until the Sanctuary HQ attack concludes with the scene of Francis talking to Logan. 500 copies were printed (mine was #175) An announcement says they will no longer be publishing on a set schedule. Death Run by Jean Graham (Part IV) Behind-the-scenes photo from Logan's Run ( person waving at flying cleanup pilot) Visualizing a Lifestyle 300 Years in the Future (Part I) by Dale Hennesy (American Cinematographer reprint) Logan's Run movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh (Part X) this staple of the fanzine stoped for some reason at this point. Quite a shame! Miscellaneous Announcements Arcade Vol. 3 No. 4 450 copies were printed (mine was #129) Mr. Nolan speaks briefly of his new novel Logan's Search. Death Run by Jean Graham (Part V) The cast of Logan's Run TV show Running With Logan Action Report #6 by William F. Nolan Visualizing a Lifestyle 300 Years in the Future (Part II) by Dale Hennesy (American Cinematographer reprint) From the President Arcade Vol 4 No.1 Published in 1979 My issue was stapled backwards! This made it very Japanese! There was also a fan club directory printed and distributed with this issue. It indicates that there were 300 copies printed Mine was #273 The mechanical article was great! Nolan is brooding as his new book was going to be delayed until 1981. Mechanical Special Effects for Logan's Run by Glen Robinson A Christmas gift to out members a wallet sized photo (I think of Logan entering the New You shop Jessica a portrait by Scot Noel Death Run by Jean Graham (Part VI) William F. Nolan - - A Self Interview this is the last Nolan article to run in the fanzine. It was strangely missing from the final issue. Arcade Vol 4 No.2 Published in Feb of 1980? The inside indicated that there were 300 copies of this issue printed. Mine was number 173. I can't believe they gave up with a circulation of over 100! This was the final issue. At least the managed to finish off Death Run by Jean Grham. Unfortunately other interesting items like the great movie novelization by Anne R. Maugh went unfinished! The article by Mr. Abbot was fantastic! Death Run by Jean Graham (conclusion) Photo of Heather Menzies as Jessica A widescreen film clip was included (a widescreen film clip) which I stretched out for you here. Magic for the 23rd Century by L. B. Abbot A.S.C. Bring Back Flint New Sales Items United Sandmen from http://www.snowcrest.net/fox/loganfan/subpages/united.htm 1977 - 1986 (sort of...) In about 1977 The 'United Sandmen'formed in New Mexico. The United Sandmen had a monthly mailing "Sentinel Informer" which had numerous issues each about 15 pages in length and a large fanzine sized annual publication "Sandman Sentinel" which produced 11 issues. The fanzine stared out a biannual production but that schedule was dropped after issue #2. The United Sandmen was an official chapter of the LROF, I recall reading that in the Circuit at one point. The club did not advertise too much. I think it had one advert in Starlog, magazine, and another in their only once printed Starlog Communication handbook. There was also an advertisement in the Circuit at one point. The fanzine was a large format usually around 70+ pages. The first issue was offset print. The second and third were a more traditional mimeograph process. This makes them extremely hard to read today. Issues 2 (Vol. 1 #2) and 3 (Vol. 2 #1) are the hardest to find. Around issue #5 or 6 the Janelle Holmes became to busy to continue the production so I volunteered to put out future issues. Before that Janelle and Dan Helmich had been the publishers. I knew nothing about publishing a fanzine, but over the course of the next several years I would learn quite a lot. I had been involved with the production of The Gorgon Chronicles (1980-1981) but Dan Murphy did most of the work, I just added in the picture pages and clip art and ran off the copies. But nothing prepared me for the huge task of word processing, printing, publishing and mailing all of these issues! Janelle Holmes remained as editor and contributed editorials to issues 7 and 8. Issue 7 was my first issue. It was made on an Atari 800 and printed on an Epson FX80 printer. My word processor did not even have a spell checker! Heck I was just a high school student back then. By the time issue #9 rolled around I was going to college and had access to some better production equipment, but my time was very limited. Issue nine and ten on were 'velobound' and had clear plastic protective covers. Issue 9 has a sepeatoned picture of Logan and Jessica in the swamp from the episode Stargate. The cover of issue #10 was one of, if not the first SF fanzines in the world to have a full color cover. The club dissolved in 1986 upon publication of Sandman Sentinel #10. On average one issue was produced each year, with the exception of issues 7 and 8 which were both produced in the same year so that the final issue could be printed in connection with the tenth anniversary of the movie's release. In between issue 10 and issue 11 one fan kept the club alive.. His name is (Darn! I don't have it handy here) but he put out Sentinel Informer issues on a regular basis. Issue #11 was not produced until 1994 and received very limited distribution. Even though issue 11 was promoted at worldcons and regional conventions very few people ordered it as Logan fandom had sunk to an all time lack of interest. Now, thanks mostly to the Internet, Logan fandom seems to be making a sort of comeback. Well maybe not a comeback but at least the interest is there.